simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactive Man
| image = File:Radioactive Man Icon.png | imagewidth = 72 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Radioactive Man | Row 2 title = Content Updates | Row 2 info = Superheroes 2015 Event Superheroes 2016 Event | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = How to Unlock | Row 4 info = 3rd Personal Prize, Issue 4 (2015) Bartman vs Radioactive Man bundle(2016) | Row 5 title = Need to Collect/Cost | Row 5 info = 5 (2015) 60(Alone) (2016) | Row 6 title = Number of Jobs | Row 6 info = 6 | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = Monumental Battle Epilogue (2015) | Row 8 title = Premium Character? | Row 8 info = (before Superheroes 2016) (since Superheroes 2016) | Row 9 title = Limited Time? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Character Collection | Row 10 info = Superheroes }} 's unlock message.}} is a limited-time character that was released on March 24, 2015 as part of the Superheroes 2015 Event. He was the third and last prize of the Issue 4 of the event, obtained upon completing Monumental Battle Pt. 10. He was upgraded to premium character status on June 14, 2016, when the Superheroes 2016 Event started and as a result players that had him from before started to benefit with premium payout from him. He was re-released on July 8, 2016, during Issue 2 of the Superheroes 2016 Event. He was offered bundled with the Kane Manor, the Bartman Cave and Bartman for 230 Donuts or alone for 60 Donuts for those players that already had at least one of the other 3 items. About is a comic book superhero who acquired his powers after surviving an atomic bomb explosion. His powers consist of superhuman strength, speed, stamina & near-invulnerability, healing factor, heat vision, x-ray vision, super senses, super breadth, arctic breadth, flight and immortality. His sidekick is Fallout Boy, and his catchphrase is "Up and atom!" He is a member of the Superior Squad (an Avengers and Justice League like organisation). Jobs Involved Quotes Trivia * He was presumed to have died in The Death of a Hero questline during issue 1 of the Superheroes Event 2015. Gallery File:Radioactive Man Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Radioactive Man Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:RadioactiveManPrize.jpg File:Radioactive!anSeekingOutCrime.jpg|Radioactive Man seeking out crime. File:RadioactiveManRelax.jpg|Radioactive Man relaxing. File:Screenshot 2015-03-26-11-40-01.png File:Screenshot 2015-03-26-11-40-04.png File:Radioactive Man Annoyed Icon.png File:RadioactiveManShirking.jpg|Radioactive Man shirking his responsibilities. File:Level 57.png|Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy's first Level-up message. File:111.jpeg|One of Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy's random Level-up messages. File:14633096 735210139959411 6082399815570148677 n.jpg|One of Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy's random Level-up messages. File:176.jpg|One of Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy's random Level-up messages. File:256.jpg|One of Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy's random Level-up messages. File:314.jpg|One of Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy's random Level-up messages. File:372.jpg|One of Radioactive Man and Fallout Boy's random Level-up messages. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Male Category:Sequel Squad Category:Adults Category:Gentlemen Category:Premium Characters Category:Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Characters Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Characters with quotes Category:Superheroes 2015 Event Category:Superheroes 2016 Event Category:Limited Time